School girl or space pirate
by Ryoko-Masaki1
Summary: ryoko is a space pirate and she crashes on earth in OVA
1. Chaptor one

Ok this is an idea I had during school when I was falling asleep.  
  
It IS NOT part of my other story. O and it is a Ryoko story Ayeka fans.  
  
Ok now I don't own Tenchi Muyo some rich guys do. So don't sue me u will only get maybe twenty dollars. K I am done now! So let's start the fic.  
  
  
  
Schoolgirl or space pirate?  
  
  
  
Flying deep in space was Ryokii. She let out a wail as a GP ship shot a another powerful blast. " MIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
( over loud speaker ) " Give up Space Pirate Ryoko!!! We have you surrounded. Give up now!!!!!"  
  
********** ON Ryokii****************  
  
( talking to a GP on the view screen) "I will never give up!!!!!!!"  
  
" Then we will fire!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Go right ahead" "Ryokii put up the shield!"  
  
Miya . Ryokii put up the defensive shield .  
  
******** Space********  
  
GP ships start firing their guns at Ryokii. It looks like the guns do not affect Ryokii.  
  
******* On Ryokii********  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I told you that it was useless to attack me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( Ryoko does her victory sign) "Miya Miya Miya !!!!!!!" "What is it Ryokii? Oh you say that since we have our shield up that our fuel is gone? ; were gonna crash? mmmmmm that is not good."  
  
******** Space***********  
  
Ryokii lost all of her fuel and is now crashing to Earth.  
  
********Ryokii*******  
  
"I guess we can find some fuel on that planet. but as I see it we have no choice. Oh Ryokii could you give me a chair please?" "MIYA!?!?!?!?!?!" " Yes this is a good time to sit. NOW GIVE ME A CHAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!" "MIYA" Ryokii said defeated. Soon a chair came out of nowhere. Then Ryoko sat in the chair relaxing. "Ok now we will go to that planet ; then wake up washu . The GP can't follow us because this solar system is not in their patrol section. So it might take awhile for them to get permission to enter this SOL system." " Ok try to slow down as much as you can so we don't crash." "MIYA!"  
  
***** Space*******  
  
Ryokii starts to slow down, She then starts to enter the Earth's atmosphere ; Ryokii is heading for a small island country, know as Japan. She starts to land in the countryside of a small city called Okayama.  
  
Walking up the long fleet of steps to his house is Tenchi Masaki. It looks like he is inn a daydream. ( in his head^_^) : I wish my life was more exciting.: Then he heard a loud crash that brought him out of his daydream. "WOW WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!!?!" Then he noticed smoke coming from were he heard the crash. :Maybe I better go and see if any one was hurt.: So Tenchi decided to go and check out the crash sight. It took Tenchi about fifteen minuets to get to the crash sight. Tenchi surveyed were the ship landed. He then noticed someone under the pile of ruble, he then ran over to see if he could help. He then proceeded to move all of the parts and peaces from the body. "what......were am I?" "Hello, who are you?" "Tell me were am I first?" "You are on Earth." "Tenchi then helps the young woman up. "My name is Tenchi Masaki." "I am Ryoko Habuki." "Well Ryoko do you think anything is broken?" "Maybe my ankle." " ok lean on me I will take you to my house to get that fixed up. ok?" "Sure." "By the way what is this thing?" " This is my spaceship Ryokii." "A what?!" "Never mind." Ryoko puts her arm around tenchi's neck. " Let's get going." "ok" Tenchi put his arm around her waist , he then started to blush. "Tenchi you are blushing!!!" "no I am not!" " Yes you are!!!!" They then made their way to Tenchi's house.  
  
When they got there Tenchi had to explain what had happened to his father. After Tenchi told his story they took a look at Ryoko's ankle it seemed to be just a sprain, so they wrapped her ankle ; put ice on her ankle for an hour. The family ate dinner then went to bed, Tenchi made up the guest room for Ryoko to sleep in , while Tenchi was leaving after helping Ryoko get settled his said to her " We are gonna figure out what to do tomorrow, ok?" "sure Tenchi." "good night Ryoko" "night Tenchi." Then Tenchi turned out the lights and slid the door closed.  
  
  
  
Well what do ya think? email me!!!!! In the next chapter we will find out were Ryoko's mom is!!!!!! will Ryoko be able to awaken her? Will Ryoko start to live in the Masaki home? Maybe tune in for the next chapter!!!!!! 


	2. chaptor two

Ok since I got some people that wanted me to make more I will. K here it goes I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Pioneer does. O and sorry bout my grammar and spelling! I am only in 8th grade and I fall asleep most of the time so. Anyways here it goes!  
  
Schoolgirl or space pirate  
  
The Morning after.  
  
  
  
Ryoko woke up to have the sun in her eye's and the birds chirping. Then she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. : I wonder what time it is?: "RYOKO, WAKE UP!" Called Tenchi. " OK, I'm up!!!" She called back. She then phased into her blue and yellow dress with the tail, and then she took a look in the mirror that was hung on the wall. : I look a little pale. It must be from the crash or something.: she thought. Then Ryoko took a look around the room since she was so tired last night. The room was painted a sunny color, with a white widow sill. The floor was polished wood, there were two rugs one by the bed and one by a desk in the corner of the room. "RYOKO DID YOU GO BACK TO SLEEP?!?!?!" "NO I WILL BE DOWN IN A SEC!!" She took one more look around the room then she went to the door and phased through it.  
  
****Downstairs****  
  
We see Tenchi's dad making breakfast. Ryoko then starts down the stairs. "Morning Nobuki!!!!!" (Sorry I don't know how to spell his name ^^') "Oh, good morning Miss Ryoko!!!" "Please, just call me Ryoko." "All right." "Were is Tenchi?" "He is in the Bathroom." Ryoko then got an evil grin. "Ok"  
  
*** Upstairs*****  
  
She then phased upstairs in front of the bathroom door. : Should I, or should I not?: She grinned: SHOULD!!!!!!!!!: She then phased into the bathroom. When she got there she met a naked Tenchi in the bath. His eyes were closed so he didn't see her. Ryoko then floated above Tenchi. It took a couple seconds for Tenchi to sense anyone above him. He opened his eyes a little bit, then his eyes went as big as plates and he turned as red as an apple. "OH MY GOD, RYOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!!!!!!!!!!!" " I missed my lover!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? , I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!!!! WE ARE FRIENDS!!!!" "Fine." She phased off to the side. "Wait Ryoko I didn't mean it like that." He then stood up. Then Ryoko noticed he was wearing a towel. Tenchi walked over to her, and took her into his arms. " I meant that we just met and I need time to get to know you." "Ok" " Ok why don't you go down stairs while I finish up in here?" "Ok Tenchi." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then left a VERY red Tenchi.  
  
****Downstairs again******  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Father and Yosho sit around the table eating Sunday breakfast. "Well Ryoko do you have any family?" asked Father.  
  
"Yes I do, My Mother the scientist Washu." "Washu is your mother?!" Asked Yosho. "Why ,yes did you know her?" Ryoko asked trying to find washu so she could get her ship fixed. "Yes, I know her." "Well could you tell me were I could find her?" "You don't know where your mother is?" Asked a shocked Tenchi. "No I don't, because she was locked up in a cave when I was very young." "I remember that day when Washu crashed on Earth." "SHE IS HERE!!?, I thought she would be here but I wasn't sure." "Yes she is here, she landed here about 700 years ago, when she landed many people built a shrine around the crystal she is in." " The I will go and awaken her." Ryoko said while standing up. "Why was she put in there Ryoko?, maybe we shouldn't she may be dangerous." "Nope she isn't she was locked in there cause she made one or two little weapons that could of killed everyone in the universe, that is all." Tenchi sweatdropped . "ok?"  
  
"Well let's go!!!" Everyone stood up to go to the shrine.  
  
TBC?  
  
Well there u go!!!! it is still short but next time I will try to have it longer. tell me if I should go on with the story. As I said before I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo! I better get. later!!!!!! 


	3. Chaptor Three

Hi everyone. Sorry about not updating, it was kinda hard with the end of school and then when fan fiction was down for a couple of days. Ok as I said in the last chapter I am going to start making longer chapters. All right then my disclaimer as always I don't own Tenchi Muyo Pioneer and other do.  
  
Schoolgirl or space pirate? By Ryoko-Masaki  
  
Everyone stood up to go with Ryoko to awaken Washu the greatest scientific genius in the universe. "Are you sure you guys want to come with me up there?" She gestured up to the shrine. "I think I will come with you just incase you need help to wake her up." "Ok, Thanks Yosho." Ryoko replied. "Anytime Ryoko." "I have always wondered what was in the shrine over there so if you don't mind if I come to see the glorious Washu." "No not at all Nobuki I would like the company." "Then would you mind me coming with Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. "I would love it if you came with me Tenchi." She then changed her voice so that she sounded sexier. "After we awaken Washu we can sneak off to do *other* things: Ryoko then had an idea while she was whispering into Tenchi's ear she licked it. By this time Tenchi just too there red faced and all. Getting his voice back he said" ummm... R...R...Ryoko." Then took off running into the shrine. " Oh come on Tenchi I don't bite... that hard." She yelled after him. "We had better start into the shrine if we have troubles we might be in there late tonight." Yosho said after chuckling at his grandson. "All right then let's go!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
***************************Shrine***************************************  
  
Ryoko started to float at a good speed for the men to keep up but they were still behind her a little. Ryoko found Tenchi catching his breath around a corner." Hey Tenchi did you miss me?" Ryoko asked. Floating to him so she could wrap her arms and legs around him. " Come on Ryoko get off of me!" She floated so she could look at his face. He looked annoyed. Ryoko looked shocked and hurt from his harshness. She turned to face Yosho and Nobuki when they came around the corner. She pretended to act normal. "All right not much further now." She said. Then they resumed their journey. After a few minutes Yosho spoke up. "We should be careful there maybe some traps." Before anyone could be aware of them an arrow was shot at Ryoko, before she could react she was hit in her left shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!" She fell on her back. (I know she couldn't get her like that but I didn't know what else to put in here) "RYOKO!" Tenchi ran over to her concerned. "How deep did it go in?" Yosho walked over by now. "Hmmm it doesn't look that deep." He tore off a part of his sleeve of his shrine clothes " ok I will pull it out. "He said. Moving quickly so he wouldn't cause that much more pain to her, he pulled it out and wrapped the part of his shirt off and wrapped around her shoulder. "There good as new." "Are you okay Ryoko?" Tenchi asked while helping her up. "Yeah I will be ok." "Shall we continue?" Asked Yosho. "Of course." She replied. So they continue.  
  
********Main Room where Washu was sleeping***************  
  
Ryoko walked up to the crystal her Mother was sleeping in. She put her ands in front of her chest in a triangle shape. After a moment of silence. She turned to Yosho. "Do you still have the Master key?" "No I don't Tenchi has it. "He replied. So Ryoko floated over to Tenchi. "Do you have the Master key with you right now?" "What is the Master key?" "HUNH?" She then proceeded to smack herself on the head. After a minuet of that she turned to him. "It is a wooden hilt of an energy sword; it has three jewels on the bottom of the handle. Ring a bell?" "OH, this old thing?" He asked pulling out the Master Key. "Yep that is it!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Ok here ya go." He started to hand it to her. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I TOUCHING THAT THING!" She backed away. "Why? "He asked as he examined the sword. " Because if I touch it I will get shocked. Hand it to your grandfather for a second." She instructed. "Ok." He proceeded in following her instructions. "Ok you know the drill Yosho." "Yes, indeed I do, but how can I trust you Ryoko with all of these gems? With all of three of them you are as powerful as Tsunami. You could destroy millions of lives and planets with these gems." "I only used my powers to do those things because Kagato had control over me." She protested. Tears started to sting at the old memories. "I WOULD NEVER go back to that life again." "Hmmmmm ok how about I give you all three of your gems right now to awaken Washu after you awaken her I will take back two gems, I will watch you for awhile to tell if I can trust you with all three ok?" "All right I don't like it but I have no other choice.." "All right then let's proceed." Ryoko held out her arms while Yosho held the Master key out in front of his and begun to pray that the gems be returned to Ryoko. The sword hilt began to glow for a moment. Then three little red gems floated to Ryoko and embedded themselves into her two wrists and her neck. "WOW! I haven't felt this much power in me for a long time! It feels GREAT!!" She laughed like a lunatic for a moment. "Ok I am done now." Everyone had a big sweat drop on heir foreheads. Ryoko then turned again to Washu's crystal. : Ok mom you have to wake up now.: She thought in her mind. She put her hands together like she did before into the shape of a triangle. Everyone watched from behind her to what would happen. After a moment of silence her hands began to glow a bright green. Ryoko stood there gathering her energy then walked toward her mother's crystal with all of the power she could gather she blew away the seal to set her mother free. There was a little explosion. After the smoke cleared there stood a 12-year-old. Tenchi saw Ryoko on the ground and rushed to her side. "RYOKO!! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" He yelled. Shaking her gently to wake her. "Stop, don't do that!" The little girl yelled while walking briskly up to them. "She will be okay." She said after a moment of inspection. "She just used up a lot of energy that is all." "I will get the two other gems back after she has all of her strength back." Yosho said. Tenchi nodded. "Ok then let's take her someplace were she can rest." The little girl exclaimed. "All right." Tenchi said. While picking Ryoko up, he gently cradled her to himself gently.  
  
***********House***************************************************  
  
Yosho, Nobouki, Tenchi carrying Ryoko followed by Washu. entered the Masaki residence. "Ok I am going to put her upstairs to rest." Tenchi told them before he went up the staircase. "Ok" Everyone else said at the same time . ************* Upstairs*************************************************  
  
Tenchi carried Ryoko to her guestroom. He had a little trouble with trying to open the door and not wake Ryoko up, But he managed. After getting the door open he went over to the bed and placed her in the middle. After looking around for a moment he spotted a afghan and placed on her from her toes to her waist, He then noticed how stuffy it was in there so he went over to the white windowsill, and opened the window so a gentle breeze flew into the room. Tenchi started to go to the door but heard his name being called he turned around to see Ryoko sleeping. :She must be talking in her sleep he concluded. But why would she say my name?: He shook the thought away and went to the door and closed it.  
  
************* Downstairs************************************************  
  
When Tenchi came down from putting Ryoko in her room he didn't see anyone in the living room so he went to the dining room. Washu sat across from Yosho chatting. "So how did you know I was in there Lord Yosho?" "Please just call me Yosho. I just had a feeling that is was you in the crystal that crashed here on Earth." "Ok." She said nodding. She then noticed Tenchi coming into the dining room. :May I ask you a question Tenchi?" " Sure I guess." "Were did you find Ryoko?" "Over in the woods were her space ship crashed." "May I see it?" "Sure I can take you tomorrow, it is getting to dark for going into the woods. Ok! Then I guess we had better get some sleep so we can get a good start." "Ok do you need a guestroom?" "Nope my room is in that closet over there." Tenchi got a confused look on his face. "A closet?" "Nope I will show you." She got up from the table followed by Yosho. She turned the doorknob and shouted "TA DA!!!" Tenchi's mouth hung open but Yosho stayed the same. "HUNH h... h..... how did you do that?" "My lab is in subspace so I just connected the door way to my lab my lab is as big as five planets connected together." "Wow." "Yes indeed impressive." "So that is were I will stay, Always knock before entering.... If you want to keep a arm and a leg." She started to cackle evilly. "So I guess I know were Ryoko gets that." Tenchi muttered. Soon a giant flowerpot landed on his head. :HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "Don't dis My family or me." She said with a evil glare. "Yes ma'am." "Good." " I will see you all tomorrow at breakfast." "Good night Grandpa." "Night Yosho." He nodded. "Well I guess I will retire also. Night Tenchi." "Night Miss Washu." "Oh Tenchi will you do me a favor?" "Sure." "Call me LITTLE WASHU!!!!" Tenchi just stood there looking at her like she had grown three heads. "Ok I guess" He then headed up the stairs. TBC?  
  
So what did u think? Please review!!!!! Should I continue? Tell me! 


End file.
